Banana Milkshakes
by Pricat
Summary: (Minions). One shots revolving around Bob, Kevin and Stuart living in London along with their tribe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing one shots for the movie after getting the novel and it was so good and a lot of ideas swam in my head but I felt like writing.**

 **Plus the title was inspired by my awesome but mysterious reviewer Banana Milkshake since they reviewed Minion Cuddles.**

 **In this first one shot it's a few days after a lot of antics happened involving Scarlet Overkill and if you have the movie novel you'll understand.**

 **Bob, Kevin and Stuart are now living in London a,ong with their tribe but the Tbree little minions are still adjusting to things.**

* * *

It was a few days after they had saved London and Minionkind from Scarlet Overkill the tyrant queen and Bob, Kevin and Stuart were in an apartment of their own in downtown London but their brothers were living in London too and right now, it was early morning and while Bob and Stuart were asleep, Kevin was awake in the kitchen area which was a little messy from last. Ight when Stuart had made bedtime snacks shaming his head, and putting on an apron making banana pancakes which was his most famous recipe.

He knew the perfect master for them and their brothers was out there but for now, they were content to stay in London and just have fun coexisting and learning about the world humming some some song from the radio because Stuart always had to listen to the radio and blast it up mamimg pancakes knowing the smell would lure his brothers out of sleep.

 _I hope they got a good night's rest, since yesterday was pretty intense especially with Scarlet but everything is good, it's okay now._

 _I just can't believe so much happened just by leaving the cave that day in the Arctic but it worked out, plus I can't believe I'm a knight._

He had no idea that Bob was awake and had entered the kitchen holding his bear Tim making Kevin smile wondering if he was okay.

"I'm fine, Stu is asleep with his guitar in his arms." the little minion male said making Kevin chuckle because it was cute plus Stuart was a good guitar player plus was very protective of it making Kevin understand seeing Bob happy that Kevin had made pancakes seeing Stuart up a hour later rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing coffee.

"Hey Bob, Kev good morning right?" he to,d them.

"Yep, but the tribe are doing good too despite only travelling here from the Arctic a few days ago." Kevin told him.

"Yes but it's good, so it's okay." Kevin said seeing Bob putting chocolate syrup on his making Stuart chuckle knowing their younger brother was going to be hyper while he was putting whipped cream on his but Kevin had put maple syrup and marmalade on his which stunned Stuart.

"We're minions not humans, so it's okay if Kevin puts weird stuff on his." Bob said making Kevin smile but he had to do the dishes but Stuart was happy about this since he hated chores and made messes in the kitchen.

"We're going out for a while, okay?" Stuart said as he and Bob left the apartment making Kevin sigh hoping Stuart wouldn't be stupid plus he had taken his guitar with him making Kevin sigh cleaning up but done after a while.

He found his brothers in Hyde Park and peopke were around Stuart who was playing his guitar making Kevin slap his forehead because he didn't want them to get in trouble seeing money in the guitar case guessing Stuart had been busking since he had seen others doing that.

"Wait, where's Bob, Stuart?" Kevin asked.

He saw Bob picking flowers relieving Kevin so sighed.


	2. Mamimg An New Minion Friend

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to the person who reviewed since I just uploaded these tonight.**

 **In this one shot, they make an new friend in Eldora, a purple minion beatnik named Eldora but they let her hang out with them since she is a sweetie like her future pups will be.**

* * *

It was later that early evening and the three minion brothers were in an ice cream parlour having sundaes but we're talking about things but Kevin was stunned people liked Stuart's guitar playing to the point where they put money in his guitar case but it helped pay for things like groceries but the sound of singing caught his ears seeing a strange Mimion outside that was purple furred with wi,d messy hair but was wearing goggles which made Bob wary but Stuart was just as curious, telling Bob to stay put until they got back seeing the strange purple minion jump seeing them because she wasn't used to being surprised.

She realised these were the minions from the news who had stopped Scarlet Overkill from running England into the ground but high fived them.

"I'm Eldora, and you guys are the talk of the city these past few days." she told Kevin and Stuart blush but guessed she had been searching for a home orva safe place to stay.

She was dressed beatnik style but followed them into Tne ice cream parlour making Bob curious but cautious because of her fangs but it made him think of the T-Rex and Dracula making Eldora chuckle eating a peanut butter sundae but loved it plus she didn't gain weight since her kind of minion were bottomless pits when it came to food.

Stuart smirked at this as Kevin rolled his eyes at this because Eldora was an new friend wondering if she had somewhere to stay.

"Sort of, I live in an apartment." Eldora told them making them happy but hoped she was okay but now it was beginning to rain as it made her purple fur fluff up making her annoyed.

"I hate when this happens!" Eldora yelled making Bob jump seeing her calm down.

After getting home, Kevin was taking a shower after his brothers but was relieved to make an new friend in Eldora hearing Stuart playing his beloved guitar making Kevin sigh drying off putting on pyjamas but he was seeing Bob taking an nap making him smile.

He cared about his brotners and family very much which was why he took on the big bad scarlet wolf for them which was what Bob called Scarlet Overkill.

He hoped they were okay but was drinking tea.


	3. Enjoying Their First Night With Gru

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating after getting a review but thanks to him and especially my mysterious reviewer banana Milkshake for reviewing plus I saw Minions a few months ago and loved it so it was giving me ideas.**

 **In this one, Bob, Kevin and Stuart are getting used to living with Gru plus they get to try pizza for the first time.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the first Nignt in the Gru house and Bob, Kevin and Stuart were excited but curious because Gru seemed very nice compared to the stink brain known as Scarlet Overkill because the male villain was letting them be themselves which was good since Kevin was happy about choosing Gru because he'd made a huge mistake picking Scarlet Overkill to be their new madter so Gru had impressed them, stealing Queen Elizabeth's crown Fron Scarlet so they had followed him home.

Right now the minions were hungry since they'd had bananas for snacks but Gru and Nefario were ordering pizza which was exciting them because they'd never had it before so we're playing well Bob was while Kevin and Stuart were drawing a bath for all three of them because they'd gotten dirty playing at the park, which Gru thought was cute.

"Bob, bath time c'mon!" Stuart said as their little brother was following them upstairs to the bathroom as they were in the tub enjoying the warm water because minions since the dawn of time loved water splashing around gigglimg.

"What do you guys think of this place, you think we can call it home?" Kevin asked Bob and Stuart seeing them nod because they loved this place, along with Gru makimg them happy.

After drying off they were in pyjamas but heard the pizza was here going downstairs but Stuart slid down the banister landing on his feet smirking with pride at his stunt.

Gru smiled seeing them enter because they were very cute plus were excited to try pizza but drinking soda making Nefario worry knowing these guys were going to be hyper.

"They'll be fine, plus they're like kids." Gru said.

Bob was running around like a rocket with Tim his bear in his arms plus Kevin and Stuart were hitting each other with pillows which Nefario found annoying.

A while later they were calm but ready for bed but we're going there making Gru smile because they were becoming friends.

* * *

Later that early morning Gru found Kevin in the kitchen drinking coffee but dunking cookies into it since he couldn't sleep because of bad dreams about Scarlet Overkill makimg Gru understand sitting beside him at the table stunning the tall minion male since Bob and Stuart were asleep peacefully plus Bob was cuddlimg his bear Tim.

He understood because Scarlet looked kind of a fruit loop so was hearing Kevin softly giggle at that because he was explaining about how he and his Brotners had lived with Scarlet.

"Hey it's okay, as I'm not like that." Gru told him.

"I hope so, because I care about our tribe since we've been around since Tne Dawn of time but things will be okay here." the tall minion male said to him while sipping coffee to keep warm making Gru understand hearing him yawn, carrying him to where he and his brothers were sleeping, and tucking him in.

He was going back to bed as it was four in Tne morning but was out like a light and by morning Bob, Kevin and Stuart had made him breakfast in bed which surprised Gru.


End file.
